Finding Each Other
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: What happens when Shane is going through a trial separation from his wife who is also pregnant with their first child? That's only the start, it's when he meets the younger niece of Bill Goldberg. Will things get more than complicated? Okay crummy summary but give it a chance. Let me know what you thinks, thanks all!
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Shane is going through a trial separation from his wife who is also pregnant with their first child? That's only the start, it's when he meets the younger niece of Bill Goldberg. Will things get more than complicated? Okay crummy summary but give it a chance. Let me know what you thinks, thanks all!

-2003-

Shane McMahon was walking the hallways getting ready to do a promo against Kane after being away since the Invasion business. It was one week ago when his mother was being tomb stoned brutally by the big red monster. He was getting himself worked up just like he always does when getting in front of thousands of people. He popped in his headphones and picked his playlist.

She was walking around the corner trying to find her uncle Bill. Her flight came in later so she had to be let in by security. Macy Goldberg just turned twenty-three and got out of college and was looking to be in talent relations and was very excited when her uncle had helped get her an opportunity/try-out with the WWE since he started working there earlier in the year. She was very close with him seeing as her father wasn't in the picture very much. She would hang out with him while he worked in the WCW. She would study the business and grew a love and respect for it since she was eighteen years old. She was digging through her purse trying to find her cell phone when she made contact with him. He was over six feet for sure. He had dark hair with grey seeping through. He had sweet big brown eyes and nice smile. He was wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts. The shirt was clinging to him from the light sweat from jumping around doing his warmup. She did the short math and noticed that it was Shane McMahon. She couldn't help but admire the view in front of her.

"I'm so sorry about that, I was trying to find my phone and I was not looking up. Are you okay?" She asked nervously.

Shane looked down at the younger beauty in front of him. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a off the shoulder sweater. She was probably only five foot seven maybe. She had long brown hair with blonde highlights that went above her hip line. She had it straight and it was framing her face which was perfect with gold and brown tones. Her blue eyes showed fear.

"It's okay, are you okay?" He smiled at her.

She let out a breath realizing that he wasn't going to yell at her. Macy had typically two different reaction from wrestlers or other people in this business. Either they would tell her to get out of their way or hit on her.

"You're Shane McMahon right?"

"Yes, what's your name? I can't say I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah kind of weird seeing as how my uncle was pretty big in WCW. But I was going through college in his last years and I wasn't around when you did the invasion deal. My name is Macy"

"Your Uncle?"  
"Oh, Bill Goldberg."

"Oh really? It's very nice to meet you." He smiled nicely.

"Nice to meet you too. But I guess I'll be seeing more of you."

"Oh your not just visiting?"

His heart smiled at the thought of seeing her again. Things had been pretty crazy for Shane lately. Things between him and his wife Marissa were definitely on the rocks. They had agreed to a trial separation earlier in the year but were shocked to find that she became pregnant sometime in May. They were planning on keeping the baby of course. But they still weren't back together. They were just taking it one month at a time.

"Actually I might be working here. Just doing my best to keep the talent happy and in line at the same time is what I was told."

"That's good, glad you're getting that opportunity."  
"Yeah it is amazing, but I also want to prove to everyone that I can do this job better than most. I feel sort of awkward that my uncle got me the job."

"Well Macy, here's the deal. If you weren't more than qualified, they wouldn't give you a shot. To be honest, the real reason that they are giving you a try is because not only are you more than qualified but you have family in this business and you know some of the business and you probably have respect for it."

"That I do, I love being around it. I personally didn't want to become a female wrestler, but I wanted to be involved somehow. Do you have a match or something?" She pointed to him reminding him of what he was wearing.

"Well not a match, but I need to teach Kane a lesson."

"Yeah I saw that last week what he did to Linda. I got to be honest, I'm really surprised your mom could take a hit like that. She must be one tough lady."

"That she is, listen I hate to be rude. But I have to get out there in just a couple minutes."

"Good luck Shane, give him hell." She winked at him.

"Thanks, I'll see you around."

Macy continued on her way and had to ask for a couple people to help her find Bill. He was in catering grabbing a quick bite to eat. Macy walked into the area and spotted him. She ran to him practically jumping into his arms. He nearly lost his footing but seeing the size different he was able to control the situation.

"Hey baby, I'm glad you made it."

"Me too, took me forever to find you though. Do you have anything going on right now?"

"Not at the moment, just getting something to snack on."

"Good, then I'm all yours."

"Well were else would you go?"  
"Well I kind of made a new friend."

"Oh really? A female friend I hope."  
"Oh stop uncle Bill. I'm not eighteen anymore, I'm a grown woman now."  
"Oh yeah I forgot, but listen sweetheart...I don't want you messing around with most of these guys back here. Some are just scum, married and won't tell you. I just don't want you getting hurt honey."

"I'm being careful okay, he's a very nice guy and he most certainly isn't scum."

"Well those are slim odds, who is he Macy?"

"Shane McMahon...? Now don't go yelling at him or being foolish. We just met and it doesn't mean anything he was just nice and welcoming."

"Well I would hope so Macy, the man is married okay?"

"Actually that's half true."  
"Half true?" He looked confused.

"He's separated, that's old news you know."  
"So it's appropriate now?"  
"We aren't dating, but if we happen to become friends then that's okay."

"I can't see that lasting honey, plus he's got about ten years on you give or take."

"Barely even friends okay? Calm down okay?"

"My goodness, five minutes and you're already making me worry."

"Hey what can I say, I haven't had a boyfriend in over a year and I'm tired of being single. I want to have some fun." She sounded excited.

"You are definitely a hand full."  
"Yes I am but you still love me." She playfully poked his arm.

He was sitting in the cafeteria area eating a sandwich when he noticed her walk into the room. He hadn't seen her before and he wondered who she could be. She ran over to Bill Goldberg and embraced him like a daughter or niece would. Slightly overhearing their conversation he confirmed that she was his niece. She looked so sweet in those tight little jeans. He wanted her and he wanted her bad. He was going to stop at nothing to get her.

"Hey there Stevie, how's it going?" Victoria approached her in ring partner.

Steven Richards gaze fell back on the young beauty. "Oh nothing, just admiring the view."

"Really Steven, she's way to young for you."

"She's so perfect, I've got to have her." He almost sounded possessed.

"Tell you what buddy, good luck with that. I mean you'll have to get passed Goldberg, that's just not going to happen."

"Yeah well we'll see won't we?"

The night had gone on a little further. Shane had taken care of his business with Kane, he hit the showers and got dressed and was getting ready to leave. He had been going through a lot this past year and the loneliness was definitely setting in. he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to the young beauty he encountered earlier. She was so sweet and friendly. Of course it didn't help that she was the niece of Bill Goldberg and he didn't think Bill would take it too well if he asked out his niece. So maybe it would be a good idea to just straight out ask Bill himself. Eliminate the potential threat.

Bill was getting ready to leave but was waiting for Macy to get back from talking with Vince McMahon. He was putting on his shirt when he heard a knock on the door. He figured that it was Macy not wanting to just walk in on the chance that he was still getting dressed. Bill walked over to the door.

"Macy honey you know I'm almost ready to go you don't have to kno-." Bill was surprised to see Shane McMahon in front of him.

"Shane, I only need one guess as to why you're here."

Shane couldn't help but be a little intimidated. "You know why I'm here?"

"Yes, she's meeting with your dad right now she's almost finished though if you want to wait."

"Well actually Bill I'm glad she's not here at the moment, I wanted to talk to you real quick if that's okay."

Bill stepped aside allowing access for Shane to enter. "What can I do for you Shane?"

"Well actually I am here in regards to Macy." Shane choked out.

"I figured as much. She did mention earlier that she met you."

"She did?" She accidentally let his voice get a pitch too high.

"Just tell me what you want Shane, this is so high school."

"Look Bill, I just wanted to come to you as a man cause I'm sure you love her like a daughter and I want you know that my intentions are not evil. I would like to take Macy out for a drink or dinner and I just thought I would see about asking you first. If you aren't okay with that I will back off."

"You know what Shane, I definitely have my concerns but since you came to me like a man I'll give you one chance. If you hurt her or she comes to me crying all professionalism will be thrown out the door, fair?"  
"Absolutely, thanks Bill."

He stuck his hand out and they shook hands and looked into each other's eyes and had a serious moment. But that moment was broken shortly after when there was a knock from the doorway and Macy was standing right there. They both tuned to face the subject of their conversation. Shane's hearted started to pound at the mere sight of her. He was starting to get a little scared at the feelings he felt around her. Was this lust? Or did he have some stronger feelings? After what he'd been going through with his estranged wife and the fact that she was pregnant, he wasn't sure what he was feeling nowadays.

"Shane what are you doing here?"

"Well Macy, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink with me?"

"Were you asking my uncle or me?"

"He was asking me for permission honey." Bill chimed in.

"You excepted?" She looked at her uncle and he could see her eyes begging him to say yes.

"Yes I did, he's been fair warned on top of it." He said with a stern tone.

Macy looked at Shane with concerned eyes. "He wasn't mean to you was he?"

"No, he made his point clear." Shane responded."

"Well in that case I would love to. Do you know any good places?"

"Yeah, I know a few in the area. Did you drive here?"  
"No I took a cab, Bill was going to give me a ride."

"Well we can go together if you want? I'll bring you safely back to your hotel after."

"Yeah that would be great."

"Great, well I'm ready to go if you are?"

"I am, I'll text you later when I get back to my room okay Unk?"

"Okay sweetheart, have a good time and be safe."

"Only a couple drinks, right Shane?" She direction from Bill to Shane.

Shane nodded his head in a agreement.

"Well I am ready, let's go."

Well that's it for chapter 1. Hope you liked it, let me know what you thinks so far. I'll be getting the next chapter up soon! Please R and R.


	2. Chapter 2

Well everyone here's another chapter for you. Thank you everyone who read and supported my little story so far. I thought maybe I would get this update out there in time for the pay per view which I hope goes in Shane's favor. Thanks again, I hope you enjoy this chapter better, it's a little more spicy in content just an FYI.

Finding Each Other Chapter 2

Shane and Macy walked out to his rental car together and she was pleased that he opened the door for her. She didn't really expect that much anymore but she got the impression that Shane was that kind of guy. She kissed him on the cheek and got into the vehicle. Shane's heart melted at the touch of her lips on his skin. She was so beautiful. He shut the door and went to the driver's side.

It was about a fifteen minute drive to the bar he had in mind. It was silent for the first few minutes due to them both being a little more than nervous. But he finally broke the ice and struck a conversation. The conversation seemed to flow once they started talking. He loved the way her lips moved when she spoke. They eventually pulled up to the bar and he escorted her inside. They found a nice little table and a server came up and ordered their drinks.

"I have to say I'm a little surprised that you said yes to going out with me."

"Why would you say something like that silly?"

"Because you're young and beautiful and you could probably get any guy you want."

"You don't think you could get any girl you want? I mean considering you're separated with Marissa and you have some freedom."

Shane looked at her confused. "You know about that?"

"I heard a while ago, plus if you weren't separated I would hope you wouldn't have asked me out and you would be a loyal loving husband."

"Yes, that would be true. Listen Macy, there is something that I should tell you now out of respect."

"What's that Shane, are you going to tell me your intentions towards me?"

"Actually, that's not it. It has to do with Marissa."

Macy started to adjust in her chair feeling nervous. "What?"  
"Well, we did separate at the beginning of this year and it's been hard. But we ended up finding out in June that she's due to have a baby in February." Shane said nervously.

Macy almost choked on her drink. "Are you serious? Well aren't you going to get back together? Or is it more complicated than that? You obviously decided to keep the baby."

"Yes, we have decided to keep the child and I know this sounds messed up."

Macy stuck her hand up. "No it's not Shane, I'm glad you're keeping the baby. I'm not one to be for abortions, but I'm not going to lie Shane if you need to handle your business I don't want to get in the way of that. I'm all for what comes my way but I am not looking for complicated."

"I understand, I'm not really sure what I'm looking for if I'm looking for anything really. All I know is that I met you and I wanted to get to know you more. I am not seeing my wife other then about baby stuff, let's just take this one day at a time is that fair?"  
"Yes...you look very handsome tonight by the way."

Shane smiled at her comment. "Thank you gorgeous."

They indulged in one more drink and more conversation. Being ten years apart they were surprised that they could make good conversation and actually had a few things in common. Although Macy had no desire to become a wrestler she sure followed the matches and they could talk like she was one of the guys. Marissa may have worked with the company back when her and Shane first got together, but she never showed that type of interest. After their second drink, Shane thought it to be a good idea to get her back at the decent hour and maybe they could get together another time. He made his way to her hotel and pulled up to the front. He put the car in park and looked at her. He didn't know if he should kiss her or hug her, or let her go with a simple goodbye. He got out of the still running car and opened her door letting her out. She stood up and their bodies were so close together. She smiled at him.

"Any chance you would be willing to walk me to my room?" She asked trying to sound innocent.

Shane smiled and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Of course, give me a second."

He got back in the car and parked it in a spot near the front and walked back up to her as she was waiting by the front in the same spot. He grabbed her hand she was pleasantly surprised but interlocked her fingers with his and they went to the elevator leading to her fifth floor room. She fumbled for her room key while they were in the elevator. They approached her door and she leaned against it facing him. He looked down for a second trying to think of what to do. He was about to look up when he was taken aback by her grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him against her pressing her lips onto his. After registering what was happening he started kissing her back and he rested his hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck keeping him as close as possible. Their bodies grinding against each other. She could feel his excitement down below as he glided his thumbs along she skin of her stomach. She lightly bit on his bottom lip causing him to moan into her mouth driving her crazy. She pushed him back and quickly slid her key into the door and opened the door. She pulled them inside and threw the key on the floor. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his hips as their lips seemed to never part. He set her down the bed and she scooted up as he crawled after her and on top of her. She started undoing the buttons on his shirt and took it off. He took care of his under shirt. After he grabbed the bottom of her sweater and lifted it off of her. She was wearing a pink lace bra that he wanted off of her so badly. His mind was reeling when she rolled him over landing her on top of him. She took off her bra letting her breasts free. She rubbed her hands all over his chest. As he cupped his hands around her larger sized breasts. He pulled at her nipples making her lightly scream in pleasure. She grinned her hips against him making him want more. He couldn't take it anymore. He switched them up again and went down going after the zipper of her jeans. He worked her jeans off and then made sure to take care of her panties. He damn near ripped them off and started kissing her inner thighs driving her nuts. She started begging him for more. Her wish was granted when he started kissing her pink center. She was extremely wet and it just made him more hard. He flicked his tongue against her slit and reached his hand up and slid a finger inside her causing her to catch her breath. He slid it in and out of her and brought her to the brink as he slid in another finger. She grabbed at his hair as he worked her real good. She felt it and came moaning out in pleasure. He came back up to her and pressed his lips on hers. They both worked at his belt buckle and pants finally succeeding. He pulled down his boxers revealing his excitement for her. She begged for his lips again learning how good of a kisser he was.

"Do you have any protection baby?" Shane asked between heavy breaths.

"I'm on the pill, I get bad cramps. Go ahead, make love to me Shane."

She nibbled at his ear driving him over the edge. He slid into her warm center and trusted slow and deep letting her adjust to his larger size. She reached her hands around him and grabbed his tight little ass. He started going faster and harder. "Shane don't stop! Keep going...right there!" "Yeah baby, does that feel good. You want more Shane O'Mac?" She couldn't help but laugh at how silly he was being. She pulled him to her lips as he continued working her bringing her to her melting point. He started kissing her neck finishing her off only bringing him closer as he felt her walls clamp down on him and grabbed her hair and jolted slamming into her a few more times releasing inside of her. She felt another wave come over as she came along with him. He grunted with her moans. He landed next to her pulling her against him as she cuddled close kissing him on his chest. He moved some hair from her face and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I can't believe I just did that." Macy said feeling a little awkward.

"Trust me, neither do I. But at least I've been out of my element dealing with what I've been dealing with, what's your excuse?" Shane said joking with her.

She playfully whacked him on his chest. "You're a brat. I don't have an excuse. I guess the closest thing I can come to is that its been a while and you were looking about as delicious as a piece of apple pie."

"You like apple pie huh?" He smirked.

"Oh I love apple pie." She said seductively.

Shane pulled her in closer to him and planted his lips on hers. She ran her one hand down his chest while he started massaging one of her breasts. She moaned in his mouth causing him to get hard again. she took pleasure in this and slid her hand further down grabbing a hold of him causing him to stir. She stroked her hand up and down fumbling her thumb across the wet tip. He grabbed at her breast and pulled the nipple harder as her hand worked him perfectly. He slid his tongue over her lips begging for access which he was pleased when she granted. He pulled her back on top of him and she reached her hand down to adjust him inside of her. He slid in her easily as she slowly moved him in and out of her. he grabbed her hips assisting her to go faster. She threw her head back as her hair flew around her. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest as her pace quickened even more. He moved his hands to her breasts clearly telling her how much he enjoyed them. She felt a wave come over, he felt her walls clamp down on him as she orgasmic coating him with her juices. His hands made their way back to her hips and gripped her hard while releasing inside of her again. She laid back down next to him.

"You are a handful Mr. McMahon."

"Well I'm not going to lie, it has been a while."

"Yeah, me too. Oh my goodness what are we doing?"

"I'm not sure, but for now I sure would like to enjoy it."

"Fair enough." She kissed him on the lips. "I need to shower."

"Me too, then I need to get back to my hotel."

Well I thought I would make it a little fun in that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Thanks all!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for taking the time to read my latest intallment. Your kind words have meant so much to me and I have enjoyed reading your Shane stories as well. I bring you another chapter. Let me know what you think. Enjoy everyone!

Finding Each Other Chapter 3

They both took a shower and she threw on some simple pajamas and he threw his clothes back on. He wrote down his cell number on a little notepad and said goodbye. She went to bed with all sorts of thoughts in her head. He went back to his hotel wondering what was going to happen next. He couldn't deny the connection that they had. Things with Marissa were more complicated than ever. Of course he still loved his wife and there was some guilt that set in after replaying the nights events in his head. But he knew he had feelings for Macy that he couldn't just ignore. Not after the night they shared.

It had been a few days and they exchanged some texts and calls here and there. Marissa had called Shane wanting to get together with him and talk more about the baby. He had agreed and set up for the next evening at his place. Meanwhile Macy made her way down to Atlanta to go hang out with her uncle. He got a motorcycle and wanted to take her for a ride seeing as how the weather had been good the passed couple of days.

Shane was sipping on a glass of wine trying to mentally prepare himself for this evening. Every time he got together with Marissa it was unknown how it was going to go. Between them having difficulties with their communication and her hormones he needed a little liquid courage. He was going for he bottle when he heard the doorbell. He walked over and opened the door revealing his wife of nearly seven years showing her growing belly.

"Hi Shane."

"Hello, how are you feeling lately?"  
"Honestly? It hasn't been fun. This little one is fighting me. I can't eat much without blow back."

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay, it's not your fault."

"So what did you need to get together for? Is everything okay otherwise?"

"I don't know, it's been a couple weeks since we've really talked."

"Yeah I know, I've been pretty busy lately with being back with the WWE."

"Shane, do you think things are going to be okay between us?"

"I don't know Marissa, there's just something off about our communication and half the time we end up fighting. The irony of all this is that we get along better since we've separated."

"Yeah I know. I just miss you though. It's been so hard being alone and dealing with this pregnancy to only have you there part time. when we first got married and I became very excited about having children with you and here I am carrying your child and your not there. This is so hard, sometimes I wonder why it has to be like this. I love you Shane and I don't want to do this anymore. I miss you and I want you back home."

Shane was about to respond when his phone started going off. He grabbed it and looked at the caller ID and saw Macy on it. He hesitated for a second and then answered the phone. Because what was going on in front of him was a little too much for him to handle.

"Hello?"

"Hi handsome, what are you doing?"

"I'm meeting with Marissa, didn't I tell you?"

"No, but that's okay. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think so but she just got here. Can I call you back in a little bit honey?"

"Yeah, of course you can I'll probably be up late. I'm sorry I interrupted."

"That's okay sweetheart you didn't know. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Shane hung up the phone and could see the look of hurt and confusion in her eyes. She had just professed her love to him again after months of separation while carrying his child and he just took a phone call from a new woman he's seeing. Judging by the phone it was pretty obvious that it was another female that had his attention. Shane walked over to Marissa and hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you love her?"  
"It's all pretty new. I'm not even sure of what it is."

"Did you sleep with her?" She asked with fear in the tone of her voice.

"Marissa, now is not the time for this."

"Did you sleep with her? Shane, you are my husband and I have a right to know." Her tone sounding very serious this time.

"...Yes..."

She started to cry as he tried to embrace her in a hug. "I'm sorry if this hurts you, but we talked about this scenario. I didn't plan for this, it's not like I looked hard. She came out of nowhere. Listen Marissa, I still love you I always will."

"I just never thought that this would happen."

"We weren't aiming to work things out Marissa. I don't know what's going to happen. But I do know that I want to be there for my child no matter what happens between us. Please, we can't let this be a problem right now. You don't need to have the extra stress put on you. Do you need me to hire someone to help you with anything? Chores around the house? Running errands?"

"No, I'm getting by okay. I should go."

"You will call me if you need anything right?"  
"Yeah of course."

"I am so sorry I hurt you Marissa. I will always be there for you I promise."

"I know, whatever this is you have with this person. Don't let it get in the way of what we have. Make sure she treats you well."

"I will." He kissed her on the forehead and they said their goodbyes.

Shane grabbed his phone and dialed Macy. "Hello you, everything turn out okay?"  
"Not so sure at the moment. Marissa had an idea that I was seeing you. She could tell by the phone call."  
"Oh my god Shane I am so sorry. If I hadn't called you, none of this would be happening."

"It's okay sweetheart, it's not your fault. I'll work it out."

"Listen, maybe this thing between isn't a good idea. I would hate to cause issues between you and your wife. She's with child and I can't have stress caused to her be on me. It's not fair to any of us."

"Please Macy, don't do this. I can't have both of you feeling bad. I don't want to have this conversation over the phone okay? I'm flying in Sunday afternoon instead of Monday. Can you fly in Sunday and meet me for a nice dinner?"

"Okay, what hotel are you staying at?"  
"I made a reservation at the Hilton."  
"Okay, I'll try and get a room there as well."  
"Why don't you stay with me? We don't have to do anything, I just miss you and I want you close to me."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"  
"Probably not, but it sounds so good. The thought of you next to me wearing little to nothing after a nice romantic dinner with only the best wine. I know a beautiful little spot just outside of town we can go on a nice walk together after dinner."

"You really are a sweet talker aren't you?"

"I just want you to know that you are the only woman on my mind right now and so far you've been very understanding about this. I gave you the impression that this wasn't going to cause issues and unfortunately we've come across a bump and I want to make it right."

"Okay, text me the room number and I'll meet you at the hotel."

"Okay sweetheart, I'll see you in a few days."

"Bye good looking."

"Night beautiful."

Well I think I'll cut it off there. A little drama, but I mean come on I think that was inevitable. Thanks for reading all let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, thought I would sneak another chapter in. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review! You're kind words mean so much to me. Thanks all for taking the time and reading my story and locking it in your favorites for following it. I'm glad that this story seems to be running as a success so far. I've been pretty excited about this one.

Finding Each Other Chapter 4

Sunday had finally arrived. Macy was very excited to see Shane. She was still a little nervous do to the other days events. She had strong feelings for Shane and that scared her. It was in the back of her mind that it may not be a good choice to be getting involved with Shane with what's going on in his life. But there was something about him that she couldn't let go. Hell she only knew him a week and though their first meeting was more than intense, he wasn't like the other guys she had dated before.

She was pulling up to the hotel when her cell phone went off. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful, are you almost here?"

"Yes Shane, I just pulled in the parking lot. Someone sure is excited to see me."

"Well of course I am. Now get your sexy self up to this room, I have something for you."

"Alright, I'm coming. It was room 2004 right?"

"Yes, I left a room key at the front desk. Just show your ID and they'll give it to you."

"Okay, bye."  
"Bye."

She hung up and parked her car and grabbed her suitcase from the trunk. She was walking along the parking lot when she dropped her keys. She was bending down to pick them up when she saw a hand grab them first with the intent to give them to her. They both stood up straight and she had to look up a little bit to meet eyes with Steven Richards. He handed her the keys with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, gosh I didn't even know you were standing there."

"I'm a bit stealth." He joked.

She smiled and let out a little laugh which practically made his heart skip a beat. She had such a beautiful smile. "I don't believe we've met. I saw you last week during RAW but you were busy hanging out with Bill Goldberg."

"Oh yeah, he's my uncle. You're Steven Richards right?"

"Yes, and what is your name?"  
"Macy, it's nice to meet you."

"You as well." They started to walk together to the front door. "So are you visiting your uncle again?"

"Oh no, seeing him every week is just a bonus. I am looking into getting a job with the WWE. Talent relations, something like that."  
"Oh, well that is very cool. I bet your uncle is excited about that."  
"More than you know, he kind of helped getting my foot in the door."

They had approached the front desk and Macy pulled out her ID. "Hi my name is Macy Goldberg. Shane McMahon left a room key for me."

"Oh yes, I have that right here. Shane called and confirmed this, he's up in the room expecting you."

"Thank you so much, have a great night."  
"You to Ms. Goldberg."

Steven felt his heart break knowing that she was sharing a room with Shane McMahon. He had waited too long to make a move on her. He should have approached her last week when they were in the cafeteria. Now he was going to have to take drastic measures to get passed the likes of Shane McMahon.

"Well I don't mean to be rude, but I better get up there. It was nice chatting with you. I'll probably see you tomorrow though."  
"Yeah, goodnight Macy."

She waved goodbye to him and went towards the elevators. She made sure her key was ready in her hand. She had those little sixteen year old girl crush butterflies in her stomach as she was getting that much closer to Shane. What was it he had for her. What was he going to be wearing. She remembered his smell and it put a smile on her face. He smelled so good. The elevator doors open and she took a deep breath. She approached the door and let herself in. The lights in the room were off but there was enough lighting from candles. To be honest she really wasn't surprised by the candles. In the little time that she knew Shane, she definitely pegged him for being the romantic type. She smiled as she walked further into the room. She came around the corner and there he was, standing in dark blue jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. He literally looked good enough to eat. Like, let's skip dinner so I can eat you right here and now. All those doubts about seeing him and things getting complicated went right out the window after seeing him there. He was holding a single white rose. Macy walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. She held his face with her hands and gently kissed his lips. He rested his hands on her waist.

"You look so good right now. I hope your dinner reservations are soon, because if we stay here any longer we wont be leaving this room tonight and I'm extremely hungry and i want this date. I haven't had a nice date like what it sounds like you have planned, so I'm not wasting this opportunity."

"Good, cause I would hate to think I wasted a pretty penny on this."

Shane reached for a box that was sitting on the bed. He handed it to her and she smiled. She opened the box to reveal and very beautiful red dress. She pulled it out of the box and held it up and judging by it, it probably went till a little above the knees. She kissed him on the cheek and practically ran to the bathroom. She slipped it on and was very pleased and impressed that it fit her perfectly. A man who get a dress for a woman and it fits and looks good is a winner. She checked her hair and make-up and was satisfied to return to a waiting Shane.

They left the hotel and Shane had a limo pick them up to take them to dinner. Macy couldn't believe the treatment she was getting. It was well known that Shane had lots of money, but though he was lavishing her thus far he was showing off about it. Shane was a very sweet person and everyone seemed to like him. He got along with everyone and was always respectful. It just tore at her heart that technically he was still married and she had no idea where this was going to lead. She was very afraid that her feelings were going to continue to grow even stronger. She certainly didn't want to get hurt and she didn't want Shane or Marissa to get hurt.

They pulled up to the restaurant and it was a very nice place. She had never heard of it, but she hadn't been to Florida before. They walked inside and the host greeted them and immediately started taking to their seats. Macy had figured that Shane had set up something special. She was once again pleased as they entered a very tiny room with a table set for two. The host sat them down and let them know their server would arrive shortly. Macy smiled at Shane and grabbed his hand.

"Shane, this is wonderful. So you've come here before?"

"Once with my mom for mother's day when we were stuck here doing some work. They had great service, a very good wine selection, and the food was amazing. You are going to love it. They make this caesar dressing for their caesar salads that is practically intoxicating."

"Oh good, I love caesar salad."

"Good, well that worked out. Oh and another thing that worked out?"

"What's that?"

"On the dessert list, they are known for having a very delicious apple pie. My mom loves apple pie so she had some. They put something in it that is unspeakable."

"You know they always say it's the gentlemanly thing to do to treat a lady to a perfect date like what this sounds like so far. But I feel like I should be returning the favor or something."

"Do you want to know what you are supposed to do? You are supposed to look beautiful and you are doing a marvelous job thus far. The other thing is giving me the distinct pleasure of removing that dress off that gorgeous body and laying kisses all over you and making the sweetest love to you." She had the most passionate look in his eyes.

She smiled bashfully at him. "I think we're on track for that."

"Thank goodness, because I have missed you so much this week."

"I missed you too. I thought I missed you a lot until I saw you today and I knew I missed you more."

Shane leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. He tasted like the sweet red that he had indulged a few sips from his glass moments before. She may have been attracted to him but his eyes were her favorite. She could get lost in those eyes forever. Shane had those boyish good looks. They sipped on their wine and enjoyed their salad, dinner, and dessert. He was so right about the apple pie. Of course the way he was looking at her all night suggested that she was to be his second dessert of the night.

Dinner had ended and the limo wasn't outside. Shane had pointed to a long pathway and indicated that this might be the nice walk he was talking about. Macy was kind of excited, no bedroom or dinner distracting them from getting to know each other more. She loved that they could talk for hours. They had a really great connection but again her mind kept going back to his wife. Either Shane had no problem breaking out all the stops for what could be a lust only relationship and he was putting up one hell of a front, or these feelings were real and things were bound to get complicated.

They had enjoyed their walked and talked about a little bit of everything. Of course the subject of his unborn child and wife were brought up and he assured her that he wasn't going to let things get out of hand. They had walked back to the restaurant and the limo was waiting to take them back to the hotel. When they arrived, it wasn't long before walking through the door that Shane started placing kisses on her shoulders. She leaned her head back and melted in his arms. She turned around to face him and began to kiss him passionately. It didn't take long before upgrading and swirling their tongues together. He unzipped her dress and removed it from her. He was taken aback that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He picked her up and set her on the bed. She started to undo the buckled of this belt and pulled down his pants and boxers. He had removed her shirt at the same time. She grabbed his hardening cock and wrapped her lips around him driving him to place of no control. She swirled her tongue around him and sucked him in and out of her mouth. He grabbed the back of her head and very much enjoyed what she was doing to him. But it only took a few minutes before he was getting near that point. He pulled him out of her mouth and took control of her body putting her on her hands and knees. He rubbed his hands on her back as he set himself up to enter her wet center. She moaned out at his size and he let her adjust to him. She cried out for more begging him to take her. He took a firm grip to her hips and thrusted inside her harder and faster. She was yelling out his name driving him insane, she was so tight around him. She clamped down on him hitting that point causing him to have no choice but to follow suit. He shot inside of her and they collapsed on the bed next to each other. She cuddled up to him placing small kisses on his chest.

"Macy, I don't want you to leave." His words shocked her and she looked up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere Shane. I'm all yours." She leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

They laid together in bed before passing out. The next morning they checked out and they pretty much needed to get to the arena and start work early getting things set up. Macy was supposed to meet up with Vince and Stephanie and finalize some things. Shane was focusing on his promo with Kane.

Aww what a sweet little date night for them. Uh oh, more Stevie Richards. What is that sneak up to? Thanks so much for reading all!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay everyone, busted out another chapter. Started a new job so hoping to keep up with the pace. I hope you enjoy my newest installment. Please review, need some love. Thanks everyone for reading!

Finding Each Other Chapter 5

Macy had finished her meeting and it went well, but she was extremely hungry and needed to see what they had in the cafeteria. She had walked in and spotted some good looking sandwiches. She grabbed a couple and a water and found a spot. She was glad there was a monitor there so she could watch her uncle's match. She had no idea where Shane was right now but she knew he was busy doing something. She was taking a bite of one of her sandwiches when someone sat next to her. she looked over and saw Steven Richards again.

"Oh hi, how are you?" She smiled at him.

"I'm doing well, sore but that comes with the territory."

"I bet, do you got a good woman at home to give you a good rub down?"

"No, no luck in the lady department. But I suppose things are good for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shane McMahon?"

"Oh, yeah...he's really something. I like him a lot."

"Isn't he married?"

"Technically yes, they are separated. That part makes things complicated. I'm just trying to take it one day at a time."

"I suppose that's best. Just be careful. I would hate to see a sweet one like you get hurt."

"Thanks Steven, your sweet." She patted her hand on his.

They continued their conversation for about ten more minutes and when she touched him she didn't know just what she was setting off. He could play it cool on the outside but on the inside, he was taken to a place that nobody should want to see. He had to go do a promo when Victoria came in the cafeteria and spotted them sitting next to each other. She saw Steven get up and leave and that was her cue. She approached the table and sat down.

"Hi, my name is Victoria. You're Macy right?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Word gets around, listen there's something I need to talk to you about and I don't want you to overreact. Just take what I say and let it sink in."

"Okay you're kind of scaring me, does this have to do with Shane?"  
"No."

"Because I know he's married but separated. But he's a good man and I'm still not sure what this is."

"No, Shane is a good person and I'm not judging your situation there. It's about Steven, there's something you need to know about him."

"He's seems like a nice guy."  
"Look, he's got a thing for you honey. Whether you would be interested in that or not, I would advise against it. He's not the most stable person around."

"What? This all sounds so crazy."

"I've known him a number of years. He had a girlfriend a few years back and he got a little possessive with her. It got him in a little trouble with ECW. He spotted you last week and he had a look in his eye that was very unsettling. He's after you and I don't think his intentions are as sweet as Shane's. Don't tell him I told you this, but woman to woman I felt that you deserved to know the truth."

Macy was trying to digest everything Victoria was telling her. It scared her a good bit. All she wanted to do right now was be held by Shane. She felt so safe when she was around him. She hugged Victoria and thanked her and promised to be discreet. But she was going to have to let Shane know so he didn't get any surprises.

For the rest of the night, Macy was pretty nervous so she decided to hang out in her Uncles locker room for safety. Bill was the last person that she wanted to tell about the whole Steven thing seeing as he wouldn't be so level headed about the whole thing. Plus it seemed silly considering Steven hadn't caused any harm to her. Victoria could have been stirring drama for all she knew. How did she know that maybe Victoria had feelings for the guy and wanted her out of the way? They had been working together for a little while and being around someone a lot can cause feelings to come out of nowhere. But meanwhile Macy was reading a book that she brought along with her when there was a knock on the door. She was thinking to herself why her uncle would knock on the door? He had just finished his match so no one would likely be looking for him. She was hoping it wasn't Steven looking for her. she got up and walked over to the door. She cracked it open and was pleasantly surprised to see Shane. She opened the door all the way allowing him entrance.

"Hi, are you okay?" He could see the worried look on her face when she first opened the door.

"Yeah, hey my uncle is going to be coming back here soon and i don't think he'd appreciate us in his locker room. Cane we go talk somewhere more private?"

"Yeah, I know a place."

They had walked to what seemed the other side of the building to this little office. he had informed her that it was the office of his mom while she was in doing some work. But she was basically using Vince's office so told Shane he could use it if needed. Shane locked the door behind him and walked up to Macy wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to kiss her lips. She kissed him back but when Shane pulled away he could see a look in her face he hadn't seen before.

"Is something wrong? I know I've been busy and hadn't been able to see you much tonight."

"That's not it Shane, I understand that you're busy working and I'm not going to get in the way of that. Plus I've been busy most of the night anyway."

"Well I can tell something is wrong. Do you want to tell me about it?"  
"If you promise not to freak out. Plus I'm kind of looking for you opinion as well."

"Sure of course what's up?"  
"Well I was getting a bite to eat earlier and I ran into Steven Richards. Well he actually came to my table. I formally met him at the hotel last night. He bumped into me in the parking lot before I came and got my key at the front desk. He seemed nice and harmless, didn't put me off in any way. We had a nice conversation earlier and everything was fine until he got up and left and Victoria came up to me and warned me about him. She said that he had a thing for me and that he's had a sketchy past with woman before. Do you know anything about this? Should I be worried? Or Victoria the problem here?"

"No Not at all, I mean about Victoria. I haven't heard much about him getting into trouble. But he has rubbed a few people the wrong way. Look, for now just act natural about it. If this is true you don't want to do anything to upset him. Just make sure you're not alone with him anywhere and just keep it simple and you'll be fine. But if he does anything at all that makes you uncomfortable, you come to me immediately and we'll go take care of it okay?"

"SO you promise you won't say anything to him or my uncle? He's the last person who needs to know about this right now."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." He kissed her on the forehead.

"I've missed you all night, i had such a wonderful time last night." She smiled at him placing her arms around his neck.

His hands found their way to her waist again. she kissed him passionately on the lips. He pulled her even closer to him and directed her towards the desk. He sat her on the desk and she wrapped her legs around him driving him wild. He started to work at her neck as she started to undo the buttons on his shirt. She started working at his undershirt tickling at his stomach as he started nibbling on her ear clearly discovering that was one of her spots. They were getting even more into it when there was a knock on the door. Shane quickly retreated back a couple of steps and started buttoning his shirt back up.

"Who is it?"

"It's your mother son, why is the door locked?"

"Hold on mom."

Macy started to panic. "Is this going to be okay? I can't imagine she knows about me."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll take care of this."

"I just don't want to get in trouble."

"Don't worry, my mom does want me to work things out with Marissa but she knows that we're separated and I've been seeing someone."

"She just doesn't know it's me?"

"I don't think it was good to be going around telling everyone when we don't even know what this is."  
"Yeah, i know. This just seems like a big mess."

"I know honey, but we'll figure this out."

Shane walked over and opened the door. "Hi mom."

"What's going on Shane?"  
"Nothing, miss Goldberg and I were having a conversation about one of out wrestlers."

"Is everything okay?"  
"For now yes, don't worry though I'm handling it. I'll let dad know is something further happens."

"Okay honey, so how are you young lady?"

"I'm wonderful Mrs. McMahon. Things have been settling really well so far. I really appreciate this opportunity."  
"Well you earned it, Shane has done nothing but rave about you."

"He has huh?" Macy looked at Shane and smiled.

"Oh Shane, the reason I stopped by is Marissa called me back about that baby blanket. Would you be able to bring that by when you get back home?"

"Oh the one you brought by the other day?"  
"Yeah that one. But that was my baby blanket."

"Well it's just sitting in a box son."

"No, not about that mom. It's a boy's baby blanket."  
"You're quick son." Linda smiled and left the room.

Shane looked over at Macy and smiled. "I'm going to have a son."

Macy hugged him. "I'm so happy for you Shane."

"Wow, I'm going to have a son. I wonder why she wouldn't call me and tell me."  
"Well maybe she talked to Linda and just told her to tell you instead."

"Yeah, but she's been trying to keep me involved in this pregnancy."  
"Look Shane, you're reading into it too much. Just give her a call and talk to her about it. I'm going to go check on my uncle and see how he's doing. I'll see you at the room later okay?"

"Are you upset?"  
"Well it's not easy hearing about you having a child with your wife that you're separated with when we're sleeping together. But it's like I said before Shane, I am happy for you. For now it's none of my business and you need to take care of things with your wife." She kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

Shane called up Marissa and talked to her about the baby and had planned to get together Tuesday evening and bring her the blanket and touch base with baby plans. Shane had moved out and found a little place of his own while Marissa stayed in the house they shared. But they were still planning on setting up the baby room in the house. Now that they knew the gender of the baby, they were going to be able to get things set up better.

It had been a couple more months and Shane had finished his plot against Kane and had just put out an ambulance match with Kane at the Survivor series. Here Shane was taking a big risk on taking this match and making the moves that he would make when doing these kinds of matches when it was just the next night that he received a phone call from the police that Marissa had been in a terrible car accident and was in critical condition. Of course he immediately rushed to be by her side being terribly relieved that the baby was okay.

Yeah I know not the coolest place to end things. But let me know what you think. The next chapter is probably going to be pretty interesting. Keep on reading and letting me know what you think. Thanks again everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Each Other Chapter 6

Shane was sitting by her bedside as she was just trying to make it one day at a time. He suddenly felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. The caller ID read Macy. She had been more than understanding that Shane was probably going to be unavailable for the next week or two. He got up and stepped outside the room.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Hi baby, how she doing?"  
"She's hanging in there for now."  
"Is the baby still okay?"  
"Yes thank goodness."  
"Oh Shane I am so sorry about all of this."

"I know, I really appreciate you being there for me. I know this can't be easy for you."

"You just keep me posted and don't worry about me. Just take care of her and your baby that's the important thing. If you need me in any way, I will be right there."

"I know, you're so good to me."

"Well I'll let you go, call me later if you want okay?"  
"Okay, bye sweetheart."

Macy had been staying with her uncle for a few days just needing to be with someone. He was being understanding of what she was going through. She was just glad that he wasn't being judgmental or anything like that. They had made some plans to take a day trip to go to a car show. Bill had an obvious love for cars and he definitely groomed Macy that way as well. There was one just inside of Florida.

Bill decided to ride up in his Cuda. That was one of Macy's favorites and demanded they take that one. They had pulled up and found their VIP parking. It was the whole weekend so they decided they were going to stay because they were going to do some racing and awards the next day.

Bill had run off bumping into a couple old friends. Macy was hanging out with a group of racing models. Macy had a Goldberg shirt tied up in the back revealing a fair bit of her mid drift and was wearing a pair of daisy dukes. They were walking out of an advertisement trailer and she had no idea she was being watched. She had walked off on her own to a beer stand to grab a drink. It was on the edge of the property. There was a big part of the show going on so most people were in the main area. She had grabbed a beer and thought since she had a quiet moment she would call and check on Shane. She found a chair and sat down in a little corner. She dialed his number and he answered.

"Hey baby, just checking in. I'm going to be pretty hard to get a hold of until Monday so I thought I would sneak in a phone call. How is Marissa and the baby doing?"

"They are actually doing better. She's stable for now, they are keeping an eye on her. I think the baby is going to be okay but it's still too early to be sure. I wish you were here with me right now."

"I know honey, but it's also not my place to be there. We'll get together soon. I can't wait to see you again. I can't wait for you to make love to me."

"Oh baby that sounds so good. What are you wearing right now?"

"Shane, not now. I have to go back to my uncle."

"Oh please don't do this."  
"Shane, you are so sil-"

She failed to finish her sentence when suddenly she was pulled back from her chair. A gag was thrown over her mouth. She was dragged a few feet away not able to scream for someone to help her. she was trying to wriggle away when someone had climbed over her body. He had her arms over her head held down to the ground with one of his hands. He was strong whoever he was. He managed to rip at her shorts and get them down along with her panties. She was trying to scream but the gag was doing it's work. He started at his belt and pulled down his pants and revealed his intentions. Tears were flowing from her eyes as there was nothing she could do. This man was tall and strong and she didn't have the strength. Shane was still on the line trying to figure out what as going on. He thought he heard struggling and decided to call Bill. He was relieved when he answered. He had informed him that he was on the phone and she got cut off. He couldn't tell him where she was being only on the phone with her. Bill had asked one of the girls knowing she was just with them. They gave Bill a good enough idea as to where she could be. He started running towards that area.

Meanwhile Macy was still trying to struggle but couldn't get her arms free. But it had been too late. He had already slid himself inside of her and to make matters worse he held each of her arms with each of his. There was no way she was getting out of this. It didn't take him very long until releasing inside her. After he was finished he climbed off of her and zipped up his pants and ran off. Macy had just laid there not able to move.

Bill had come nearby and saw the beer vendor. He had asked if he had seen Macy by describing her and he confirmed which direction she went. He followed that way and came around the corner and was horrified by the sight of his niece laying there scratched up and half naked showing all the signs of rape. He immediately grabbed his cell phone and called the cops. Luckily there were a few squat cars on sight. They had rushed over and called for an ambulance.

Meanwhile in New York, the doctor had informed Shane that Marissa had woke up. He practically ran to her room. She smiled up at him and was so relieved that he was there. He grabbed her hand and held it in his while gently caressing her growing belly.

"Hey." She mustered up.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?"  
"Okay I guess. Thank you for being here."

"Why wouldn't I be, of course I would be here for you."

"Do I still have my baby?" She started to cry.  
"Yeah sweetheart, so far you and the baby are okay. You just need to relax and stay calm okay. I'll be here every step of the way."

"Shane please don't leave me. I don't want to lose you. I love you, that's all I could think about before it all went black after my accident. Shane, you are my husband and we signed up for better or worse. This is our second chance and I don't want to ruin this."

Shane didn't know what to say but at the same time she did have a point. He could have lost her and their son. He didn't say anything at the moment. He just looked into her eyes and held her hand. But in the back of his mind he couldn't help but worry about what may have happened with Macy. He never heard back from Bill and didn't know whether to assume no news is good news. But right now he needed to stay with his wife.

Bill had taken care of covering Macy' shift. They gave him the week off as well to take care of her. Macy was wondering why she hadn't heard from Shane. But a part of her was just empty. That man who attacked her that night took something from her. She almost didn't know what she was feeling. She just stared off into space. The rape kit done on her was the most uncomfortable thing she'd ever gone through, but Bill was strong for her and assured her that it was best. Then it was just a matter of waiting on the results. Bill had walked into her hospital room.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?"  
"I want to go home, can't I go home yet? I don't want to be here anymore."  
"I know honey, they said you should be able to leave tomorrow okay?"

"Did you tell Shane? I want to see him."

"Macy, I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"Why is that?"  
"Because he's in New York in a hospital hoping every day that his wife and unborn child survive."

"Jesus, when you put it that way."

"Listen Macy, what you went through the other night is going to change your life forever and right now you need to put yourself first. Now I know that Shane is good to you and he's shown nothing but respect to me. But he's going through the hardest time in his life right now and so are you. This is too dangerous and I just don't want anyone getting hurt. Please understand that I say this out of love and I hope you can understand. Just take the night and sleep on it and you decide what you want to do. I'll be here for you regardless and I will support any decision you make."

"What about work?"

"Well I talked to Vince and Shane is signing off for a while to deal with his situation. He gave us the week off. I need to get back to work next week but he understand if you need more time."

"No, I just want to go home and get back to work."  
"Okay, but not till next week okay? You're going to come back to my place so I can be with you."

"Okay, I love you Uncle Bill."

"I love you too sweetheart, now if you're hungry I was going to get some food."  
"A big giant cheeseburger with everything on it, including jalapenos."

"Okay baby, I'll be right back."

Well I wonder what kind of conversation is going to go on between Shane and Macy. I hope you all made it through this chapter okay. Thanks so much for you continued support.


	7. Chapter 7

Finding Each Other Chapter 7

Macy had got out of the hospital and settled in at her uncle's house. She was still a little shaky, but she gave her statement to the police but was feeling pretty hopeless. This person left DNA behind but it being in the system to match it with. She had called Shane and he was so glad to hear from her. She didn't tell him over the phone what happened. Just asked if he could fly out to Bill's place and talk things out. But what she didn't know was that Shane had been talking things out with Marissa.

The doorbell rang and Bill answered the door seeing Shane standing there. "Hey Shane, how are you? How is Marissa and the baby doing?"  
"It looks like they are going to be fine. That's the only reason I was able to come out here. Is she inside?"  
"Yeah, upstairs to the left. I'm going on a ride with some friends. Give you two some privacy."

"Okay, thanks Bill."

"No problem."

Shane walked up the stairs and found the room she was in. She was laying in the bed looking like she just woke up. She smiled when he walked through the door. She came over and sat down next to the her on the bed and placed her hand in his. He was just so happy to see her but was shocked when she cuddled up to him and started to cry. Shane held her close to him.

"Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I was raped Shane."

"Wait...what?" He looked at her in shock.

"When I was on the phone with you. I was pulled away and some guy raped me. I have no idea who he was and I did the police report they are looking into it for now."

"Macy baby." He held her face in his hands.

She held onto him tight like she never planned on letting go. "Shane I'm so scared. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm afraid to be anywhere by myself. It's caused me to miss work. They may not be able to figure out who did this to me."

"I'm sure they'll do everything they can to figure out who did this to you."

"Shane I just don't know if this is a good idea anymore."  
"What? Is what not a good idea?"  
"Us Shane, there is just so much going on right now for both of us and I can't handle anymore craziness. You mean so much to me, but I'm not okay right now. I can't be in a relationship with anyone right now and you need to be with your wife and child."

"Macy, I'm in love with you."

"Oh Shane please don't do this. I can't take this right now. You can't be in love with me."

"But I am, Macy I can't stop thinking of you. I don't know what to do here. I still love Marissa and I want to raise our some together. But I can't just go on without you either. I can't forget that I met you Macy."

"Shane, I can't trust what this is between us. We have a great connection Shane, but I can't help but think it's just lust. I don't know if that's what you were missing with Marissa. But maybe you just needed to get away and try something else to know that you really want to be with your wife. Shane, I love you too. But I need to get through this on my own. I need to get help to get through this. Please, it's not like I want to do this but I have to." Tears were streaming down her face. Shane held her close as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Are you going to stay with the company?"

"For now, unless this is too much to handle. Bill told me you're stepping out for a while."

"Yeah, I'm gonna take care of things with Marissa and my son. You take care of yourself okay?"

"You too." She kissed him like she was never going to make it through tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Finding Each Other Chapter 8

-2016-

Throughout the passed twelve-thirteen some odd years, a lot had happen for Shane. He decided to work things out with Marissa and had their first son Declan. Following that they had Kenyan and Rogan. Things seemed to be really good between them. He didn't keep in touch with Macy. It was hard at first, but he knew in the end it was probably for the best. But it was in late 2014 when Marissa was shopping when a former disgruntled employee took revenge on the manager of the store killing the manger, everyone who was shopping including Marissa and then himself. It was pretty devastating to him and his family. But Shane had to rise above it and move on for his boys. He decided that he was going to sell his company You on Demand and get back with WWE and be with his family more. He decided to get himself in better shape and talked with Stephanie and Paul about doing a match at wrestlemania 32 in 2016. He had used some connections to get back in shape and talked with Mark Calaway about doing the match together. It had been in the works and the time was approaching slowly. It was now February and he was getting ready to make his first appearance on RAW.

Meanwhile, Macy went a different route. After the rape, Macy didn't stay with the company very long. Bill only stayed until wrestlemania 20. Macy moved in with him for a while and did a few different business endeavors and adding to her resume. But she needed to move on and find a place of her own. She ended up getting a really good job opportunity in New York in advertising. She found a nice little condo and made the place her home. That was back in 2011. It wasn't until 2005 that she even started dating after going through the counseling precautions after the attack. Unfortunately, they were unable to find who did it and Macy had to come to terms that she may never get closure and hope that it wasn't someone following her. She hadn't heard anything so she figured she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Shane was practicing in a gym not too far from his place. He had his sons with him and they were having fun learning some techniques as well. He had been there almost two hours and decided to call it a day. He hit the showers and just threw on another t-shirt and jeans and go take the boys for some ice-cream. There was a local shop they went to every now and then.

Macy was enjoying her lunch break with her co-worker Breanna and they decided to go for the dessert route instead. Breanna was born and raised in New York and knew just the place to take her.

"So this place is so special huh?"

"Oh yeah, you look at the darn near hundred selection of toppings and many different choices of ice-cream and you pay two dollars a scoop and 50 cents a topping. They even have like ten different kinds of cones. I love to get banana ice cream with the strawberry flavored cone and drizzle it with chocolate syrup."

"I can't do banana. Sorry." They walked inside.

Macy was looking at all the toppings hoping it wasn't going to take her whole lunch break trying to figure out what she wanted. She was in her little zone when she heard a little boy. "Dad, I got sprinkles!" He must have been around six or seven years old. She looked over out of instinct and saw him with two other boys who were older than him. They had to be his brothers she figured seeing as how they looked a lot alike. The older one was getting ready to sit down blocking the father figure when he sat down revealing a gentleman with a nice build, he had a dark and light grey mix for hair and the most beautiful eyes, but it was then she realized who it was. Her heart must have stopped for three beats. She was unaware that Breanna was watching her. It was her hand waving in front of her that caught her attention.

"Hey earth to Macy, what the heck are you staring at?" Breanna looked the direction that Macy was staring at and noticed the guy with the three boys.

"Well isn't he a delicious piece of pie, a little older but experience is always a plus."

"Well you're right on that, he's definitely good."  
"Wait...what?" Macy pulled Breanna over to the corner out of sight.

"You know him or something?"

"Yeah, there is some history there. Not long but it was impactful. It was about thirteen years ago almost. Fast love and heartbreak at the end."  
"What happened?"  
"Well you know how my uncle is Bill Goldberg right?"

"Yeah, I remember you saying that."

"Well, back in 03' I was working for the company when Bill helped me get in and I met him. Shane McMahon, he was separated from his wife at the time and we had this connection. The sex was amazing and the feelings were real. But it was a bad turn of events for both of us that caused us to part ways. I haven't seen or heard from him in twelve years. Breanna I don't know if I can see him. I wouldn't know what to say."

"What if he does all the talking?"

"Well this would be easier if he didn't get even better looking."

"Macy just go, you can do it."

"But he's here with his sons, maybe it's not the best time."

"Yeah, like you'll run into him again. Would you just go."

"Okay fine I'm going. Jesus Christ you are something else."

"I know, it's called being your best friend."

"I hate you."

"I love you too." She couldn't help but laugh at how nervous Macy was.

Macy started to walk over to where he was. She noticed he was getting a phone call. He instructed his older son to watch his brothers while he took the phone call. The moment that Macy thought she had to walk over there at her own pace and plan this in her head in the short time she had got even shorter as now he was coming her way. This is assuming he would recognize her. He was walking and talking on his phone when he looked up for a second so he knew where he was going when he spotted her coming his direction. He about dropped his phone.

"Stephanie I really need to call you back I'm sorry." Without giving his sister a chance to respond he hung up and approached the familiar beauty in front of him. "Macy, is that really you?"

"Hi Shane, how are you?"

"I'm really good actually, just having a day out with my sons. I can't believe you're standing in front of me right now."

"Believe me it was a shock when I saw you, you look really good Shane."

"Well I can definitely say the same about you. You changed your hair color a little but I see you still like it long."

"Yeah, I thought i would try a nice mellow red tone."

"You look so beautiful Macy."

Macy started to blush. "Shane don't you think it might be weird if your sons saw you talking to another woman? Wouldn't they say something to Marissa? I heard you worked things out with her. I'm really glad that our parting ways was well utilized. They're beautiful boys Shane. The little one sure does look like you."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. That's Rogan, Kenyan is the middle one and Declan is well..."

"Yeah, you're oldest. So where is Marissa?"

"You didn't hear did you?"

"Oh please tell me you guys didn't separate again. Those three handsome boys should be motivation to stick together."

"We did, she was murdered back in 14'."

"What? What happened?"

"She was very much at the wrong place at the wrong time."  
"Oh sweetheart I am so sorry."

"I know, but things are better now. The boys are moving forward and I make sure they get twice the love. She loved them very much."

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe that. Poor things, I'm just glad they have you as a father. It took me a second to recognize you but before I did I could see the love you have for them."

"Recognize me huh? Do I look that old? I mean my grey was coming in when we met."

"It's been twelve years Shane, don't be silly."

"You always told me that, don't be silly. Actually that's what you were telling when..."

Macy knew what he was talking about. It was engraved in her memory that night. Except for the part of who it was. He had a mask on and dark clothing. No way of knowing. They kept his DNA on file but nothing still turned up after all these years which was weird cause she figured he would offend again. Shane put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No it's okay, it's good to talk about it. I've come to terms, it gets easier by the day. I really am doing well."

"So what are you doing these days?"

"I work in advertising, it's wonderful."

"Wow, that is great. That sounds like something you would be good at."

"Thank you."

"So where you do you work at?"

"Oh it's just down the street a few blocks. I was actually just on my lunch break with my co-worker." Breanna approached them and shook hands as Macy introduced them.

"Dad, we have to go to our doctor appointments remember?"

"Oh shoot, yeah son one second. Take care of your trash and come here okay?"

"You gotta go?"  
"Yeah, just some check ups. Macy it was really great bumping into you. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, we live in the same city now so..." He hugged her and they went on their separate ways. Breanna asked all sorts of questions on the way back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

Finding Each Other Chapter 9

Macy had walked into her office after having lunch a few days later when she saw the one white rose on her desk with an envelope. She stood there looking at the rose when her assistant came up to her.

"I'm sorry miss Goldberg, I was going to let you know. But a messenger brought it by earlier and I thought I would put it on your desk. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course..."

"One white rose though. Kind of says something, makes more of a statement than a dozen red roses."

"Trust me Jan, you have no idea the statement this man makes."  
"Oh So you know who it is huh?"  
"Yes I do."

"Is this good or bad?"

"Honestly? When the love of your life comes back after letting him go years ago...What would you do?"  
"Are you kidding me? Go for it in a heart beat. Especially if he is good looking."

"Even better looking then before."

"Go get em'."

"Oh the things life throws at us."

"Absolutely."

Macy excused her assistant and walked to her desk. She looked at the rose and envelope and sat at her desk. She held the rose to her nose and took in the scent taking her to that night they shared. The amazing dinner and the conversation. At the time it was hard for her to understand what it was going on between them. She didn't know if it was lust or love or both. But sitting here right now seeing the rose on her desk. She didn't even have to read what was in that envelope see that it was something more.

Shane was going through an old box of stuff looking for something for Marissa's parents when he heard his cell ring. "Hello?"

"Shane?"

Shane felt his heart smile at the sound of her voice. "Macy, how are you?"

"Thank you for the rose. I guess you remembered how much I loved it the first time."

"I'm glad you called me."

"I am too, it was really good to see you Shane."

"I missed you Macy. I haven't been able to keep you off my mind since I saw you."  
"I've missed you too."

"Can I see you Macy?"

"Is that what you wrote in your letter?"

"You didn't read it yet?"

"The rose said enough."

"Please."

"Dinner tonight Mr. McMahon?"

Shane loved the tone in her voice. That tone of lust. "I will come and get you, what time is good for you?"

"Seven? I'll text you my address."

"I will see you then. I know a great place."

"I'll see you later."

Macy was a nervous wreck. She called Breanna to help calm her down. Of course that went in the opposite direction when she started giving Macy crap. Macy had to hang up so she could figure out something to wear. She looked through her closet and it was feeling pretty hopeless when she spotted a little dress. It was the same dress that Shane had got for her on that night. She took a minute to reminisce when she decided to put it on. She was pleased that it still fit and she still looked good in it. She went to do her hair and make-up and text Shane her address and was going to wait for him.

Macy was finishing a glass of wine to calm her nerves down when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and it was the chaufer. He guided her to the limo. Shane was inside when he stepped out to greet her. His breath was taken away when he recognized the dress she was wearing.

"You look perfect." He pulled her in and gently kissed her lips.

Macy scanned over Shane, he was wearing a black dress shirt that cling to his nice muscles. She could take him right then and there but she had to control herself. But that was the problem, she had very little self control around him and she was being reminded why. He let her inside the limo and followed suit. He sat next to her and she rubbed her hand over his leg and inner thigh. He leaned over and started kissing her neck.

"How is it that we can just pick up where we left off Shane?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I'm not letting you go this time. We have a second chance here and I don't want anything to come in the way. Macy I still love you. I never stopped loving you and I want you to be my wife."

"What?" She looked at him in shock but that changed even more when she saw the gorgeous ring in his hand. She couldn't believe this was happening. But as shocked as she was she wasn't getting the feeling of running away. She looked at him and saw the look in his eyes. He was serious about this. He had such beautiful eyes. She kissed him on the lips.

"I love you so much, do you really want this? I mean I haven't even formally met your children. What if they don't like me?"

"They will love you sweetheart. You're beautiful, kind, intelligent, and you would be a loving mother to them. Right now that's something they need. I need you Macy, I want you in my life."

"Yes Shane."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I would love to marry you." She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips and he put the ring on her finger.

"I can't believe we're doing this. This is insane!"

"I know, but it feels right though."

The limo took them to a nice dinner. There were a couple people who recognized him and he signed a couple of autographs. "So, you're going back into wrestling and you're going to have a match with The Undertaker at wrestlemania?"

"Yes, are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be, I mean I'm worried about you taking it over the limit like you do in all your matches. But I'm going to support you. I bet you're pretty excited about this huh?"

"I'm very excited, going to set up for WWE taking a new change of pace."

"That's good honey, I think you should be back in it and be with your family."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Are you going to come back and work for the company?"

"No, I have a pretty good thing going with where I'm at now. I suppose with you traveling I'm not going to see much of you huh?"

"We'll make it work honey."

"Well I'm just happy to have you in my life anyway. I love you so much Shane."

"I love you to sweetheart."

They had got back into the limo and Macy assumed they were heading back to her place but it turns out they were heading to Shane's. They had pulled into the drive-way and the driver opened the door for them. They walked out and Shane took her to his house and went inside.

"So this is your home huh?"

"Yeah."

"Where are the boys?"

"I had them go to my mom and dad's for a couple of days so we could be alone. You can meet them when they come back if you want."  
"I would love that."

"But for now, let's you and I have some alone time."  
"What did you have in mind?" She gave him a devious look.

She was taken aback when suddenly he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to his room. He gently set her down on the bed and took off his shirt as she watched his beautiful fiancé lay on the bed looking up at him with hungry eyes. He went for the buckle of his pants and she sat up to help him. She positioned herself in front of him and finished helping him with his pants revealing his excitement. She leaned down and grabbed him in her hand and popped him in her mouth. She started pulling him in and out of her mouth making his eyes practically roll in the back of his head. She was working her magic when he had his hands on the back of her head. She was teasing his tip with her tongue when he felt a rush come through him. He pulled himself out of her mouth and started positioning her on her hands and knees. He lifted her dress up and pulled down her panties and saw how wet she was driving him crazy. He grabbed her hips and slid himself inside of her. She moaned out at his size. He rubbed her back as he slid in and out of her. She trusted her hips against him begging him for more. He started going faster meeting her request. He ran one of his hands up her back and grabbed at some of her hair. He took and handful and pumped into her harder and faster. She was calling out his name as she clamped her walls on him coating him with her juices. He felt himself coming close but didn't want it to stop. He pulled out of her and flipped her over she pulled herself up the bed and he climber on top of her kissing her passionately. She ran her fingers through his hair pulling him closer deepening the kiss. She bucked her hips at him wanting him insider her again. He started kissing her neck and he took one of her nipples between two fingers making her even more wet. He forcefully inserted himself back in her while messaging her breast. He brought his other hand down and starting flicking his thumb over her clit driving her nuts. Their tongues were swirling around she came all over him again. He was teasing her nipple making her nearly cry out in pleasure. She reached a hand down his chest and around his back to grab his ass as he pumped in and out of her. She screamed out his name reaching another orgasm causing him to go over the edge. He couldn't take it anymore as he unloaded inside her. He laid next to her and pulled her close to him kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you too." She kissed him on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Finding Each Other Chapter 10

A few more weeks had gone by and wrestlemania was just around the corner. It was March 28th the RAW right before wrestlemania when Shane was set to do another promo with Undertaker. Macy took a couple days off of work to go out with Shane to RAW. He was wearing tight dark blue jeans and a thin tight long sleeved blue shirt. He looked good enough to eat. The promo was going to take place at the beginning of the show.

Undertaker had come out and was saying a few choice words when Shane came out and threw back at him. Soon after Shane entered the ring and The Undertaker pushed the right buttons causing Shane to attack him. There was a little back and fourth and weapons were used like monitors. Shane had then cleared off the announce table and set The Undertaker up and Shane climbed the roped and made a leap landing an elbow on him. Macy was watching in the back and damn near had a heart attack praying that he was okay. Luckily Stephanie was there to calm her down and reassure her that he was probably fine. She was so relieved that he got back up. The crowd was going more than nuts. Shane had made his way to the ramp and Undertaker sat back up giving Shane the green light for wrestlemania being a serious showdown this weekend. Shane nodded his head and walked in the back. Macy couldn't control herself as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him causing him to wince in pain.

"Oh baby, I was so scared!"

"It's okay honey I'm fine I promise."  
"You're getting checked by the doctor do you hear me?" She gave him a serious look.

"Yes ma'am."

"Come on I'll take you." He wrapped an arm around her waist to help keep himself up as they went to the doctor.

They both walked into the room and the doctor had Shane sit down. Macy took off his shirt off. Although he was in pain, she couldn't help but admire his sexy sweaty body in front of her. The doctor did the whole check up procedure. After he was done, She helped him out his shirt back on because he had to do another promo with his father in the back. After that, Macy was going to take him back to their hotel room.

The rest of RAW was a success. Macy went and got the rental car and grabbed Shane. They went to the hotel and got settled in the room. She stripped him down to his boxer's and gave him a full body massage to make him feel better. They sipped on a few glasses of wine and went to sleep. They were going to head back to his place and have a fin day with the boys. Macy was relieved that the boys seemed to take to her pretty well. They were very respectful.

They had arrived back in New York that afternoon and Shane gathered up the boys while she unpacked. She was putting away some dirty laundry when her cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this miss Macy Goldberg?"

"This is her speaking."

"Hello, I'm actually calling in regards to your attack a number of years back."

Macy's heart sank. "Yes, what about it?"

Shane walked into the room and could see the look of horror on her face.

"Well the reason I'm calling is that we have a DNA match on your attacker. There was nothing in the system at the time but it seems that he's offended again and we had a match come up in out system. We would like you to come down to the station and take care of some paperwork. What time would work for you?"

"I can come by Thursday if that's okay? Is he still in custody?"  
"Yes ma'am, he got pretty violent with this one he's not going anywhere anytime soon. Plus she was actually able to identify him. She was a fighter and ripped his mask off."

"Can you tell me his name?"

"Um yes, it's a hold on I have the papers right here. Steven Richards is the offender."

Macy's heart must have skipped a couple of beats and she nearly dropped the phone.

"I'll um, be in on Thursday."

She hung up the phone and Shane walked up to her. "What's the matter baby? Who was that?"

"That was a sheriff in Florida."

"In Florida? Is everything okay?"

"They found out who my attacker was that night thirteen years ago."

"They did?"

"Yes." She started shaking as Shane guided her to the bed and sat down with her.

"Are you okay honey?"

"No, Shane we both know who it is that attacked me."  
"Wait, what?"

"It was Steven Richards."  
"What?!" Shane stood up getting a very pissed off look on his face. "He's the one that did this to you?"  
"Yeah, that must have been why Victoria warned me back then. Shane I can't believe he would do this. I have to fly in on Thursday and take care of some paperwork. Shane what do I do if he's there?"  
"I don't think they'll let that happen. I'll go with you okay?"

"I'm so scared, I mean at this point I never thought that I would find out who did it. I mean a part of me feels relieved but a bigger part of me doesn't want to relive this."

"I know baby, I'll be there for you every step of the way."

"Thank you, I love you Shane."

"I love you too baby, we'll get through this, I promise."

Thursday had rolled around and they went to the police station and filled out the proper paperwork. Macy had nightmares the nights leading up. She just wanted to get this over with. She had gone through enough in her life and she just wanted to be happy with Shane and his sons. She was just so glad she wasn't going to have to face him. But since they were in Florida and Shane took the boys with they decided to go enjoy a nice day on the beach to try and take her mind off of things. Shane was pleased that Macy was up to it. They found a nice little spot and set up their towels. The boys all wanted to go swimming so Shane took them into the water while Macy worked on getting a little sun. She was laying down when her cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl what's up?"

Macy recognized the voice on the other end to be Breanna.

"Hey Breanna, how's it going at work?"

"Things are fine, they understand you need some time. are you going out to wrestlemania?"  
"Yes, I am so nervous for what Shane is going to do in his match."  
"He'll be fine Hun, it's what he does. So how are you two doing? Miss soon to be Mrs. McMahon?"

"We're doing great considering all this shit going on. I'm just glad it's over. I just can't believe he followed me around and then planned on doing that."

"I know, but I am glad you go closure. Just keep Shane close to you and you'll be fine. He obviously loves you very much."

"Yeah he does, the feeling is mutual."

"So are you still in Florida or are you coming back home tonight?"

"We're at the beach enjoying some sun. Shane is swimming with the boys. They look so cute together."

"How about you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Having a baby?"

"Oh gees Breanna, I'm thirty six years old don't you think it's a little late to be having a baby?"  
"Not really, it's not like you had a chance with him all these years. You guys have a shot now. Go grow that family."

"I don't know if he'll want another child. He already has three."

"Well maybe you should ask him. When is the wedding going to be?"  
"Probably in a few months. we just wanted to wait for wrestlemania to be over and get settled into house."

"Oh your moving in before the wedding?"  
"Yeah, might as well."

"That's good. Just make sure I get an invite."  
"Of course, I better go. Shane is calling me over."

"See you later girl."

"Bye."

She set her phone under the towel and walked over to Shane and the boys. Shane was just in the water and was just walking into the sand from the shore when he confirmed that she was coming. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How about you get in the water with me. It's pretty hot out I don't want you getting sun burnt."

"Aww you sound so sweet being all worries about me. I love you."

"I love you too, but you might not love me after this."

"What?"

Suddenly she was whisked away in his arms as he starting walking her towards the water. "Shane Brandon McMahon don't you dare think about doing what I think you are going to do!"

"What?!" He pretended not to hear her.

"Shane don't do this!"

It was too late, he had walked far enough into the water and threw her causing her to make a big splash. She got her head above water and tried fixing her hair and she gave Shane the dirtiest look possible. She chased him in the water but failed to catch him. He stuck his tongue out at her while his boys watched and laughed.

"I know where you sleep Shane, I am so going to get you!" She yelled.

"Get him mom!" Kenyan, the middle son yelled.

It took Macy completely off guard but she had to keep her composure. But the good things was that it took Shane off his guard as well and he was distracted enough to where she could take advantage and jump on him. She grinned her knuckles against his head.

"Take that you brat!"

"Oh this is so not over missy."

He managed to get away from her and grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against him. The boys swam along the area. While Shane still had her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked her through the water to a deeper area. She could feel his man hood growing between her legs when she nibbled on his ear.

"You are being so bad right now." She said in his ear.

"I can't help it, you have that affect on me. I'm crazy about you."

"I'm crazy about you too baby, but there's kids around behave yourself."

"I am so going to get you later."  
"Believe me I want you to." She kissed him and freed herself from his grasp.

Well next chapter is going to be wrestlemania. I know there was a lot of drama in this one. But hey, she had to find out who it was who attacked her even know we all knew who it was I mean come on. Haha. Thanks for reading all!


	11. Chapter 11

Finding Each Other Chapter 2

It was finally the night, wrestlemania was here and Macy was definitely nervous for what Shane had planned. He told her in confidence about his major move he was going to make. Of course she had her choice words on how much that freaked her out she was. He decided not to tell her until the day before seeing as how much stress she was going through with finding out who attacked her and even having the upcoming wedding plans. They had arrived at the arena early pretty much as early as everyone else. It was the biggest event and it took a lot of work to set up. Linda and Vince were obviously there and Linda decided to watch the boys while Shane got ready for his match.

Shane was assigned his own locker room. He was warming up with Undertaker and going over some final rehearsals while Macy was getting her stuff and Shane's stuff ready for his match. She bought a nice black dress to wear while she was going to be at ringside with Linda. She was planning on coming down the ramp with his three sons. She was really excited that they were going to get that experience. She was digging through her suitcase for something she needed. She found it and went to the bathroom to change. She knew Shane was going to be back any minute.

She finished getting ready and she heard the door open. "Shane is that you?"

"Yeah honey."

"Can you lock the door? I'm just finishing in here then I was going to change."

"Sure sweetheart." He locked the door not thinking anything of it.

She walked out of the bathroom wearing a sexy black lace see through bra and matching panties. He was removing his shirt cause he was starting to get undressed from working out when he stopped in his tracks. She had a very seductive look on her face. He finished taking off his shirt. He walked closer to her.

"What is this?"

"Well I thought to myself when you told me what you were planning for your match that you are either going to be just fine, or you could be seriously injured or...worse...Now I'm not trying to be negative here but I'm going to get one last little moment with you before I have to play nurse after your match. So I hope you have a little time for me before you get ready for you big match.'

He walked over to her still sweaty from his workout. He placed his hands on her hips. He was still breathing a little heavily from his workout. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her kissing him on the lips. She moved to his neck placing little kisses on his salty skin.

"Take me Shane, I want you." She whispered in his ear.

His head was spinning. He practically ripped off her panties and picked her up to bring her to the couch. He set her down in a laying position and starting taking off his shorts and boxers. She positioned herself for him as he climbed on top of her and slid himself inside of her. She spread her legs then wrapping them around him as he slid in deeper. He rubbed his hand all over her body and rubbed at her nipple through the thin fabric making her moan. His other hand he kept her arms above her head as he fucked her. She reached her orgasm and he soon followed. She kissed him passionately as he went off inside her. He kept himself inside her as he lifted her off the couch and took her to the showers. He set her on her feet and they washed up. He had to take care of a few things before the show was going to start. She put on her dress and jewelry along with her matching shoes and was told to go to make-up.

So far the show was a success. Linda had found Macy and they made their way down to the ring area where they would sit front row before Shane was to come out. They made sure to make room for Declan, Kenyan, and Rogan before his music suddenly hit. He came out and did his classic shuffle that made Macy smile from ear to ear. Then he went back to where he came and signaled for his boys to come out. They came running out and were doing the shuffle as well. They all looked so cute together. They came down the ramp and walked to the side near where Linda and Macy were. They helped the boys over and Shane walked up to Macy and gave her a quick but passionate kiss. There was no turning back. He was going for it. This was going to a big match and she was just hoping that he would walk out of it okay.

It was done, the big giant leap of faith landing on the table missing the Undertaker demolishing the table. Macy felt her heart drop. Rogan hid his head against the side of Macy as she placed a comforting hand on his hand. Of course Declan and Kenyan were eating it all up. Linda looked concerned but she knew this lifestyle more than most. Macy just wanted him to get up...just get up. She was relieved when he struggled but did get up. They took their few more hits and moves. But soon the match would end with The Undertaker being victorious. Macy was sad having to see her fiancé being carted away on a Gaerny. But when he stuck his thumb up in the air she felt like she could breath again.

Shane was immediately brought to the back to get his standard check up. Macy went to the back to go see him. Linda and the boys stayed to watch the rest of the show. Macy was directed where to find him. The doctor had him in the back with his shirt off checking his ribs and back to see if there were any signs of broken ribs or severe bruising. She walked up to him and held his hand. He gave her a smile but it looked like it hurt for him to do that alone.

"I love you so much, but you are crazy you know that?"

"I'll take that, I love you too baby." He kissed the back of her hand. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "I'll let you finish here okay? Any plans after the show? Or do you just want to rest in the room?"

"Um, I do love the thought of you taking care of me."

"Whatever you want baby I'm there." She rubbed her hand against his cheek.

The rest of the show went on and it was a success. Macy had gotten a hold of Shane when he was done being checked on. They did some ex-rays and were pleased that there were no serious injuries and that he was just going to have to take it easy. Of course they were not excited about having to do RAW the next night, but that's how this business worked.

They arrived at the hotel and Macy made sure he had pills and ice. She set up the bed so he would be comfortable. She gave him a foot rub and practically fed him his dinner. He was eating up every second of it. But she didn't mind doing any of it. They did have a chance to talk about wedding plans. They were going to have a beautiful wedding in a park seeing as how the weather was perfect this time of year. They had already set up the location last week but now it was just a matter of deciding how big they wanted it to be. They didn't really want it to be too big. Just a nice simple ceremony. Macy was just glad that she was marrying the love of her life.

Sorry another short one. On another note, the next chapter will probably be the last. I really have appreciated you fellow readers. I just thrive on it so...


	12. Chapter 12

Finding Each Other Chapter 12- The Final Chapter

The wedding was perfect, everything went off without a hitch. They kept the guest list under a hundred which was a pretty big accomplishment. Macy had been having some sharp pain in her side and was late on her period. A couple of days she went to the doctor without telling Shane. She figured she knew what was going on and wanted to make sure before talking to him. Of course her suspicions were true. But she was planning on telling him the night of the wedding.

They had managed to escape the after wedding party. They had it at a nice hotel and most everyone got a room and stayed there. Shane got the best possible suite for them. The room was beautiful. He had white rose petals all over the bed. Macy took off her dress first wanting to break free from the larger piece of fabric. She was in her bra and panties when he came up to her and wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her neck.

"I love you so much Shane."

"I love you too gorgeous. I have something for you."

"I thought we weren't doing wedding gifts?" She asked as he grabbed the box that looked like it had a necklace inside. She opened it and it was a beautiful silver chain that had a large single diamond. It was amazing how he knew her style and what she liked. She smiled with tear filled eyes. "Well I didn't buy you anything but I do have something that would qualify as a present so I guess things worked out."

"What do you mean?"  
"Would you take another baby as a wedding present?"

"What? Your pregnant?"

"Almost nine weeks, I went to the doctor the other day. Didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure."

"Oh baby that's awesome!" He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. "Here, put this on." He handed her the necklace. "I want to make love to you with you wearing only this."

"That is very Titanic of you sweetie." He helped her put it on.

He removed her bra and panties and laid her on the bed looking over his beautiful wife. He removed his clothes and slowly climbed on top of her. He kissed her passionately while he slid himself inside of her. They continued kissing while their bodies moved together. He moved his hand down to her breast and massaging it and teasing the nipple while she lightly clawed his back with her nails. He nibbled at his ear making his want her more quickening his pace she reached her first orgasm. She was hungry for his lips again as she moaned out his name. He couldn't take it anymore as he was getting close. He kept massaging her breast making him even hotter. He could tell she was getting close again as he walls started clamping down on him making his release inside her.

"I love you so much Shane McMahon."

"I love you too Macy McMahon."

Their love continue to grow and especially even more when their beautiful little girl Alannah Marie McMahon. They were just so blessed to have found each other again and share the love that they had for each other. Nothing was going to get in the way.

THE END

I really wanted to thank everyone for reading along with my little story here. You all have been wonderful.


End file.
